The present invention relates to hair curling brushes. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to an electric hair curling brush having a motor-driven roller and a clutch for preventing continuous rotation of the roller; should a user's hair become entangled upon the roller in use.
Electric hair curling brushes comprise a bristled roller through which heated air is blown for passage through a plurality of apertures against a user's hair wrapped around the roller and passing in between the bristles. Whilst placing the bristled roller against the hair in such manner that the hair strands pass in between the bristles, the user grasps a handle extending longitudinally of the roller and turns the handle manually to cause the hair to be wrapped around the roller. An electric fan blows air across a heater for passage through the roller, out through the apertures in between the bristles to impinge upon the hair.
A problem with such known hair curling brushes is in the requirement to manually turn the handle and thus the roller. One can only turn the handle throughout a limited angle without re-gripping the handle and turning again.
A hair curling brush having a motor-driven roller would ameliorate the above problem, but would present another problem—namely that of hair-pulling and possible injury, should the user's hair become snagged upon the roller in use.